Training the Trainer
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Harry knew that Fate hated him from the very beginning, but this... this took it to a while new level... Genderbent Harry, sub Harry, Beasties
1. Chapter 1: FUBAR

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by JK Rowling and Nintendo

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Spells"

'**Notes and books**'

"**Higher Power Talking**"

"_**Higher Power Thinking**_"

Chapter One: FUBAR, complete and utter FUBAR

* * *

_**Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, Death Chamber**_

* * *

FUBAR.

Fucked Up Beyond Recognition.

That was the only way that 15 year old Harry Potter, who many said was the spitting image of his father with messy black hair, only with his mother green eyes, could think of to describe the situation he and his friends were in. It had started out okay enough, sneaking in without, presumably, being detected as he and his closest friends, Ron Weasley, an on again, off again best friend, Hermione Granger, a very brainy teen girl, Luna Lovegood, very strange, but very perceptive young girl, Ginny Weasley, his own personal stalker/fan-girl, and Neville Longbottom, a young man who despite being chronically nervous and fumbling, had a greater amount of bravery than any of them.

They got all the way to the Department of Mysteries and found the Hall of Prophecy when things went south, _completely, _as in we are well past Mexico South. Death Eaters had began appearing all around them, and after a brief attempt to get him to hand over the Prophecy all hell broke loose as spells were slung all over the place, marking the beginning of a running battle that brought them to the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries, when the teens were reinforced by the Order of the Phoenix, bringing us to now.

Standing in front of the Veil Harry and Sirius were fighting side by side against the numerous Death Eaters when a shout from Sirius' Cousin caught their attention just in time for an unknown spell to smash into his Godfather's, or as some called him, Dogfather, chest sending him toppling towards the Veil, a shocked look on his face as he fell through, and before anyone could stop him, Harry leapt after his Godfather, through the Veil.

* * *

_**Unknown Time, Uknown Location**_

* * *

Harry floated unconscious, within a dark void, completely unaware to the single light within the dark void, within that light was a equine looking creature that was white with golden accents and circle around it's waist. "**A new live one enters the Void, how interesting,**" the creature informed as it looked the new arrival over. "**You had quite the Destiny ahead of you, but… it is now regardless… perhaps… it is time I had some… fun for once.**" It said to itself as it looked the young man over. "**Since you would have died anyways, there is no harm in it, might as well try screwing with mortal like those other deities suggest at that conference, let's see, maybe change that Y Chromosome to an X…**" Harry grunted in his unconsciousness as his body began to shift, his body slimming a bit as it took on an hourglass shape, his chest swelling in a pair of firm, C-Cup breasts as his hips became more shapely with his hair lengthening to her waist, his face becoming angular as his lips became pouty. "**Hmm… how to screw with him more… screw…**" the creature paused as it snorted. "**...Yeah, **_**that **_**should be amusing… good luck… young **_**lady.**_"

Harry then disappear into a portal of light as the centauric creature chuckled. "**Loki was right, it **_**is **_**fun to fuck with the lives of Mortals…**" The creature murmured to itself as a large bowl of popcorn appearing next to it as it showed Harry dropping out of a portal into a small forest clearing next to a small town.

* * *

_**With Harry**_

_**Location Unknown**_

* * *

Harry groaned a bit as 'he' slowly came back to consciousness, 'his' head throbbing in pain 'I'm… alive?' 'he' thought to himself as his eyes opened. 'He' raised his hand to block out a streak of sunlight from 'his' eyes, before he glanced around, realizing that 'he' was in the middle of a forest. "Where… am I?" 'he' asked aloud, before 'his' eyes widened, a hand coming up to his throat. "What the hell's with my voice?"

'He' brought up 'his' other hand to rub 'his' forehead when 'he' caught sight of how dainty 'his' hand was, quickly looking down to take stock of the rest of 'his' body 'his' brain froze at the sight of a pair of rather nicely sized boobs, only problem, they were attached to 'his' chest.

"What… the _Fuck?_" Harry cursed out, as 'he' shot straight up, and looked around. 'He' saw what looked like a small lake nearby, and dashed towards it as he looked at 'his' reflection. 'His' eyes widened as the reflection staring back at _Her _was not the same. _She _now had long waist-length black hair, a more femininely curved body with a pair of very firm C-Cup breasts, and an angular face.

"What the _FUCK?_" She cursed out again, landing on her ass, still looking at the reflection "I… I'm a _girl _now? How the… What?"

Harry stared at her reflection for a good half hour as she processed what happened to her. "It's official, I'm fate's bitch…" she declared to herself as she slumped her face into her hands. "That's the only way to explain this… I'm fate's bitch…"

She let out a long tired sigh as she looked up at the sky "What the hell did I do to deserve this..." she muttered, before she glanced around "Well… I can't stay here forever… but then again… where is here?" She had no idea where she was, it certainly wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts, she knew the castle and its grounds like the back of her hand. So she was in the middle of nowhere.

Sighing she picked a random direction and began walking.

* * *

_**One hour Later, outside of Kasai Village**_

* * *

Civilization at last, Harry thought to herself as she walked into the small village, still trying to adjust to her new center of balance and the obvious swaying of her new… additions…

From a completely objective standpoint, Harry found it fascinating how completely different she walked as a female as compared to a male, before, she walked with a bit of a slouch with a slight stomping motion, now, her feet seemed to instinctively go one in front of the other creating a sway in her hips as she walked, creating a counterbalance for the swaying of her… assets…

An embarrassed flush worked it's way onto her cheeks as she walked, taking note of several odd creatures that she had never seen before nearby. Pink and black cows, small purple rats that scampered across the dirt road, being chased by a purple cat whose tail was curled into a spiral.

'_I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore..._' she thought to herself, '_Wait, that WAS the quote to that old movie right? Damn its been forever since I've seen Wizard of Oz… Still, what's with all of these weird… creatures?_' She glanced at a woman who was with a yellow mouse-looking creature with tail shaped like a lightning bolt. She had what looked like a battery on the ground which the small creature had its hands on. It then shouted "Pikachu!" Before it was surrounded by a chain of lighting, focused on the battery, as it went from powerless, to full power in less than _seconds._

'_Oookkkaaayyy… I don't think this is even Earth anymore..._' Harry thought as she continued on her way, hoping to find some more answers in the town.

"Ah!" a busied voice shouted out, catching Harry's attention as a rather… frazzled looking man whose greying light brown hair and beard put Edison's to shame while his blue eyes were locked solely on Harry, he was wearing a pair of khaki colored slacks and a button up plaid shirt under a lab coat as he bustled over to Harry, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a rather advanced looking building when compared to the rest of the village. "There you are missey, been waitin' for ya," he informed, perplexing Harry as she stumbled along, trapped by the deceptively strong grip the man had on her, "It's rude to be late on the day you receive your 'dex and pokemon, miss… er… what was your name again…?"

"Uhh...H-Harry..." She said, completely confused as to what was going on. "And uhh...y-you are?"

"Why Professor Insano of course!" The man announced, lightning striking nearby… or was that one of the mouse things from before…? "Come along Harriet, it is time for your first POKEMON!"

"P-Pokemon?" Harry asked, as she did _not _like the name 'Professor Insano', which sounded way more dangerous than 'Voldemort' ever could be for some strange reason.

"Of course! Pokemon, our ever present partners in this amazing world of ours, train them to become stronger! Battle with them to strengthen bonds, catching them all is the quest of any trainer!" Insano shouted out… insanely, oddly enough, the locals seemed to find this a rather common occurrence, Harry wasn't sure if this was comforting… or disturbing… "Now!"

Insano announced as they barged into what Harry assumed to be his lab. "Choose your pokemon!"

Once again, Harry blinked as she glanced around the Lab, before she looked at where the Professor was gesturing… a small table which had a single red and silver ball lying on top of it. "Umm… where… is it?" She asked.

Insano stared at her… as if _she _were the insane one. "The pokeball is on the table," he informed slowly, as if talking to the mentally slow. "Now, once more from the top, CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON!"

Again, Harry blinked as she walked towards the Table, before she picked up the 'Pokeball' "Not… much of a choice..." she said, "There's only one..."

She was interrupted as a series of what she _hoped _to be fireworks exploded behind her. "CONGRATULATIONS AND EXCELLENT CHOICE!" Insano shouted as the sound of a million people applauding was heard. "You have chosen the fire/dark type canine pokemon, Houndour! Here is your complementary Pokedex and five pokeballs… now get the fuck out of my lab before my minions make you leave…"

"But I..." Harry began, but Insano was quickly pushing her out the door.

"Don't worry! The Dex will help you out with any questions!" He said, as he pushed her out the door "Though if all else fails, let your Pokemon help ya out! You're suppose to be partners after all!" And with that he slammed the door in front of her face, leaving a very confused Harry, or as he called her 'Harriet'.

"... The Fuck?" Harry asked simply as she stared at the door, she was about to break the door down and demand some more answers when she heard the sound of pained screaming filter through the door. After a quick moment's thought Harry simply turned on her heel and walked as far away as quickly as she good and back into the village proper.

It was about a half hour later, and 'Harriet' had moved closer to the outskirts of the town, away from any prying eyes. She spent some time going over the 'PokeDex' Insano had given her, and it gave her some information. Not a lot, but some. But the result was the same… she was most certainly _not _on Earth as she knew it.

She was on an earth where there were creatures - called 'Pokemon', which are much like animals and plants - yes plants - like those on earth, only very different as well, capable of control of the elements, and other abilities. And 'Trainers' were apparently people who train their Pokemon to fight other Pokemon in 'Pokemon Battles'.

She also managed to get a better idea of where she was thanks to a built in map. The 'Susa League', a chain of five large islands in the middle of an ocean, neighboring the Hoenn, Johto, and Almia Leagues. It wasn't much, but it at least told her _where _she was.

Sighing she looked at the red and silver ball that fitted snugly into the palm of her hands she manned herself up and pressed the button that sat in the center of the ball causing it to snap open and release a blaze of white light that solidified into a black dog-like creature with a organish-red muzzle and underbelly with a series of bony protrusions, some of it was on it's head, a couple along its spine and around its ankles and it was finished off with a small tail.

Looking around for a second its dark eyes landed on Harry and it yipped out, much like a puppy would with its tail wagging as it leapt around a little bit.

Harry blinked a bit in surprise at the small creature… though she would be lying if she didn't find it a little cute. She smiled a bit as she petted the small 'Houndour' as Insano called it, much like she would any Dog from her world. The creature seemed to like it as it smiled and yelped twice more in happiness.

"Well… I guess we're partners I guess." Harry said, "My name is… well Harriet, though Harry works a bit better." She sighed a bit "Gonna be brutally honest, but I have _no _idea what I'm getting myself into here."

The Houndour tilted its head and whined a bit before barking and licked her face, making her giggle in response. "Hey… stop that!" she protested in her laughter as the Houndour continued. "Y'know, you kinda remind me of Sirius… hmm, how about I call you Padfoot, that work for you?"

The Houndour barked in agreement, as he licked her face again, causing her to giggle again "Alright, Padfoot it is." She said, still smiling. "So Padfoot, where do you think we should head out to first?"

Padfoot barked as it ran towards the forest a bit before looking back towards her before barking again, indicating the direction he felt they should go. "Alright then," Harry said as she stood up, and ran over to catch up with him. "Lead the way Padfoot!"

Padfoot yipped as he bounced around her a bit before heading off towards the forest ahead of them, circling around Harry as they walked, making the neo-female giggle as they walked, allowing her to forget about her worries, for a little while at least.

* * *

_**Ginki Forest**_

* * *

The forest that Padfoot had led Harry into was a rather unique on in Harry's experience, given that he'd never seen naturally growing silver trees before. They had ran into a couple of odd almost caterpillar type creatures that Padfoot quickly scared away with his barking.

As they walked, Harry looked through the contents of the Pokedex, as she read up on Padfoot's species, namely what it was capable of doing, and what its attacks and defenses were. '_Different world or not, you gotta love Muggle Technology._' She thought to herself, looking through the entry of the Houndour.

"Hey!" a young voice shouted out. "You there! With the Houndour!" Harry turned to the voice to see a young man wearing a tank top with shorts with a wide brimmed hat and a large bug catching net. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"W-What?" Harry asked in surprise, startled at how the obvious bug catcher just appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "But I just got-"

"You just got it?" The Bug catcher said with a smile "Great! I just recently caught me a new Pokemon too! Let's battle and test 'em out!"

Harry bit her lip slightly, looking down at Padfoot who looked back up at her barking before jumping in front of her, silently saying that he wanted to fight. She sighed but smiled a bit "Alright, you wanna battle? We'll battle." She said.

"Great!" the catcher shouted excitedly, grabbing a pokeball from his waist before throwing it out. "Come on out, Caterpie!"

One of the odd caterpillar-like creatures was released from the ball, it was mostly green with a tan underbelly and a few odd spots on it. It blinked before looking around a bit, settling it's gaze on Padfoot it seemed to sweat before looking back at the bug catcher, letting out a worried cry.

"You can do it, Caterpie!" the catcher shouted in response, oblivious to the Caterpie's worry. "Use tackle!"

The Caterpie seemed to sigh, before it put on its most threatening face it could before it charged forwards towards Padfoot, surprising Harriet at how fast the small Caterpillar-like creature moved.

"Padfoot, dodge!" Harry said, following what she learned from the Dex in commanding Pokemon. The Houndour did as requested as it jumped over the charging Caterpie, easily missing the attack before landing back on its feet. Quickly thinking back she recalled the 'stats' that Houndour had, including the attacks he knew. "Padfoot! Ember!"

Padfoot reacted to her command quickly as he quickly breathed out sparks of flames towards the Caterpie, making the bug-type panic as it tried to scurry around the small flames that dissipated quickly, a few of them landing on the caterpillar-like pokemon.

"Caterpie! Use String Shot!" The Bug Catcher shouted, as Caterpie rose up, and fired a stream of white stringy thread-like string shot out from its nose, towards Padfoot.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted out as the canine pokemon got tangled up by the strings of webbing causing him to trip a bit before recovering. "Use smog!"

In response Padfoot huffed out a stream of purplish clouds that quickly enveloped the Caterpie and dispersed, revealing Caterpie who looked rather ill from the toxic cloud it was in.

"Caterpie! You alright?" The Bug Catcher asked. However the Caterpie didn't respond as it was acting very woozy. "Come on buddy, you can do it! use Bug Bite!"

The Caterpie tried to respond, but the toxic Smog had done its damage as it tried to attack Padfoot, but its attack was way off. Harry decided to use this opportunity while it lasted "Padfoot, use Ember one more time!"

With a quick bark Padfoot let out a flurry of sparks that fully impacted against the Caterpie burning it as it was knocked out. "Caterpie!" the catcher shouted out as he held out his ball, recalling the pokemon. "I guess we weren't ready for this… here." he informed passing Harry a handful of bills before taking off in a run towards Kasai Village.

Once again, Harry blinked in surprise as she looked at the cash that the Bug Trainer had given her '_I didn't know we were fighting for money!_' She thought, '_Then again… I _do _need the cash… since I don't have access to my old accounts at Gringotts… obviously._'

Putting that aside, she smiled a bit as she looked at Padfoot, and scratched the back of his head "Good job Padfoot," she said, "You alright?"

Padfoot barked in response before giving her a sloppy lick on the cheek, making her giggle in response. "C'mon, let's see if we can get to the next town by tonight," she said as she and Padfoot started walking along their original path.

* * *

_**That evening, outside of Ginki Forest**_

* * *

Harry sighed as she and Padfoot finally made their way out of the forest, both of them looking a little worse for wear. "Okay, so… here massive amounts of buzzing… run, glad to know that now," she groused as she looked down at her ripped and torn clothing, only recently becoming aware of how awkwardly they were fitting, now that she was finding her equilibrium again. Sighing she looked around before spotting a rather decently sized cabin where a rather aged woman was sitting on the porch.

"Oh my, aren't you out late, young lady," the woman greeted with a kindly smile. "Unfortunately Soan Town is still a bit of a ways away, would you perhaps like to stay the night… and perhaps get some new clothing?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the kindness of the woman "Umm… are you sure that's alright?" She asked, "I mean… we wouldn't want to impose..."

The old woman shook her head "It's nothing, I have plenty of room." She said as she stood up "Come, come on it. Some of my daughter's old clothing should fit you quite nicely."

Harry blushed slightly in response, still not quite comfortable with the fact that she was actually now a female. "Thank you very much," she said gratefully as she and Padfoot entered into the cabin after the woman. "I'm Harry…"

The woman smiled in response. "I'm Gia, a pleasure to meet you, Harriet," she informed, like the professor assuming that Harry was short for Harriet. "Here, you can use this room, there is a bathroom with a shower attached, I'll bring some of my daughter's old clothing around for you."

"Thank you Ma'am," Harry said nodding "This…. means a lot."

"Think nothing of it," Gia said, "Just helping a trainer in training after all."

Harry blushed again as she entered the room, closing the door after Padfoot followed, quickly jumping up onto the bed and getting himself comfy, making Harry smile at him, patting his head as she moved to go to take a shower. "I'll be out in a minute, Padfoot, keep an eye on things," she told the Houndour who barked in response before laying his head down.

A few minutes later, Harry got out of the shower clad in nothing but towels, as she stepped into the room. She smiled as she saw Padfoot was already asleep, snoring softly, while she also noticed some clothes lying on the bed as well. Consisting of a Dark Green hoodie with 'PKMN' written on it in orange letters, a pair of somewhat baggy-looking grey jeans, fingerless grey gloves, and a black boonie hat with a dark green stripe running around it, with a small Pokeball emblem on it.

Smiling she pulled on the new clothing, amazed at how they fitted much more comfortably than her old clothes she wore as a guy, being tight around the chest while the waist was rather loose, only held up by her belt.

Once she was dressed a soft knock on the door caught her attention, opening it she was greeted by Gia who was holding a tray laden with food. "Ah, I'm glad to see they fit you," Gia informed with a smile as she looked over Harry. "I'm glad that my daughter's old clothing still has use."

Harry smiled "Yes, they're perfect actually." She said, "Again, thank you."

"Its the least I can do," She said, as she laid the tray of food down on a table. "I made you something for you and your Houndour to eat, you both looked rather hungry after all. And considering the state your old clothes were in, I assume you ran into some Beedrill?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah… we kinda… walked right into the middle of their nest…" she explained in embarrassment. "Just glad they had let up chasing us after a bit…"

"Beedrill are among the more dangerous Pokemon out there," Gia said, as she chuckled nostalgically "I remember back when I had my first encounter with them… I'm just glad I had my Growlithe with me at the time."

Harry smiled as she looked over to the snoozing Padfoot. "Padfoot really helped me out with that too," she informed fondly. "He really helped keep the faster ones at bay with his flames."

Gia smiled at that "The bond between a Trainer and their first Pokemon is almost always the strongest," she said, "It was that way with me and my Growlithe, as well as my daughter's."

"I guess so," Harry agreed before a reluctant yawn escaped her lips. "Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Gia chuckled as she stepped out of the room. "I understand, enjoy your sleep," she replied before closing the door, allowing Harry to slip off her hoodie so that she was just in an undershirt before crawling into the bed, and quickly fell a sleep.

* * *

_**Padfoot's Dreamscape**_

* * *

It was a rather odd dream the Houndour was having, a very odd one. It had started out simply enough really, with Padfoot and his trainer walking through a secluded grove, his trainer wearing a rather short skirt with a tight tube top. heading towards some unknown destination when his trainer tripped, falling forward onto her hands and knees, showing off the fact that she was not wearing any underwear under the skirt.

For some reason this had aroused the Houndour greatly when his dream self quickly took advantage of his trainer's prone position to mount her and sheath his cock within her tight snatch and started to fuck her, his trainer willingly submitting to him as she adjusted her position to allow for his better access.

The dream went on for a while on this path, him dominating his own trainer sexually, and her willingly submitting to his domination as she allowed him to treat her as his very own sex toy. All too soon for Padfoot, however, his dream faded into black, although this allowed him some time to consider the dream, just the thought of it happening for real greatly aroused him to no end, but the problem would be to get his trainer to submit to the proper training he would have to give her… it would take some careful planning, but… it was definitely doable, within his dream he grinned as a new scene began of him forcing himself onto her, forcing her to submit to him, oh, it will _definitely _happen.

* * *

_**Harry/Harriet' Dreamscape**_

* * *

Oddly enough, Harry - or Harriet as everyone had apparently began to call her - was having an equally odd dream. Like in Padfoot's dream, she was wearing a very short skirt with a tight tube top, and could feel that she was not wearing any panties at all, as she and Padfoot were walking down a small road, leading to a small grove ahead.

She had tripped over a rock that had stubbed up against her toe, she had managed to catch herself with her hands as she fell, however, and just as she moved to push herself back onto her feet she felt something push hard into her vagina, slamming in quickly and setting a hard pace, making her scream out as she looked behind her to see Padfoot with a dominating look on his face as he began to fuck her pussy.

Oddly enough however, rather than feeling repulsed… the pleasure that she was receiving from Padfoot felt strangely good, as she began to moan in pleasure as he continued forward with his actions, submitting to the Pokemon completely.

She buried her face into the grass beneath her as she lifted her ass more, allowing for Padfoot to penetrate deeper inside of her when she felt something thick pressing up against her pussy, Padfoot's knot, that began to push into her pussy, making her moan even louder as it got fully inside of her, she tightened her pussy around the knot, creating more pleasure for herself as Padfoot began humping her more fiercely.

Unfortunately, just as she felt as if she was reaching her peak, the dream began to fade to blackness, as Harriet woke with a small start. She glanced at the window, and saw it was still plenty dark… but she also noticed upon checking her lower regions, she was incredibly wet.

Panting she felt her lower regions throb a little as she tried to regain control of her beating heart and quick breathing. '_What… what was that?_' she asked herself as she looked down at Padfoot who was sleeping at her feet, a smile on his face as he slept. '_Why… why would I dream about _that_ with Padfoot?_'

She then glanced up at the roof '_And why… why did it feel so _good?' She thought with just as much confusion. '_Is… is it _normal _in this world or something?_'

Swallowing she looked down at Padfoot again before blushing and rolled onto her side and attempted to back to sleep, with some success, although her dreams were continually plagued by Padfoot dominating her in several other ways.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

"Thank you again for everything," Harriet said, now once again wearing her new clothes plus a backpack which was filled with Trainer gear and other important gear for Trainers out in the wild, all of it being Gia's old gear from her own Trainer days which she gave to her.

"It's quite alright, Harriet," Gia informed kindly. "It was all just gathering dust anyways, be sure to remain safe during your travels, and please, feel free to visit at anytime.

"Of course, right, Padfoot?" She asked, looking down to Padfoot, managing to just barely repress the memories of last nights dreams as Padfoot barked in agreement.

"Farewell then, and may Arceus smile upon you." Gia informed as she waved at Harriet as she began to follow the path towards Soan Town, hopeful for finding not only a way to return to normal, but for a way home as well.

* * *

_**END CHAPTER!**_


	2. Chapter 2: When in Rome

**Guess who's back… Back again…**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by JK Rowling and Nintendo

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Spells"

'**Notes and books**'

"**Higher Power Talking**"

"_**Higher Power Thinking**_"

Chapter Two: When in Rome…

_**Soan Town**_

* * *

Harriet smiled as she and Padfoot walked the streets of Soan Town, taking in all of the sights of the small town. It had been nearly a week since she first arrived at this new and strange world, and slowly she was starting to get the hang of things in the world - much thanks to the Pokedex and some 'advice' from Padfoot. She had gotten use to the sight of the different types of Pokemon, as well as her own… 'Changes'.

Having just arrived at Soan town, she now was looking for the local Pokemon Center so she could book a room. She and Padfoot had been in several Pokemon Battles the past few days, and have won quite a bit in terms of money, as well as getting more into the hang of battling in general.

As she looked she spotted a flier on a billboard, pausing in her stride, she took a moment to read it. "Pokemon League Challenge?" she murmured to herself "Win eight official Pokemon League Badges from Pokemon Gyms and earn the right to participate the the Susa Pokemon League Championship Tournament, winner earns the right to challenge the Elite Four for the title of Susa League Champion…"

Harriet glanced at Padfoot, who was also looking at the sign "What do you think, Padfoot?" She asked, "Should we give this Pokemon League thing a go?"

Padfoot yipped out his approval, letting out a small flame to show his eagerness.

Harriet smiled "Alright then," she said, "Then I guess we need to find the closest Pokemon Gym. You think there's one in this town?"

Padfoot whined slightly before snooping to the ground and sniffing around, perking up he let out a yip before taking off, seemingly following a scent deeper into town. Harriet once again followed Padfoot's example as she followed him through the streets, until eventually they came across a large building, one which stood out of the other buildings surrounding it.

While it was a rather plain looking building, painted a slightly off white color, it real noticeable attribute was that it was at least twice the size of the buildings surrounding it, and to the side of the door was a sign.

'Soan Town Pokemon Gym  
Leader: Taiko Sen, the Yamato Nadeshiko'

"Well… I guess this is the Gym." Harriet said, glancing at Padfoot "So, should we give it a shot?" At Padfoot's bark of agreement, Harriet smiled and nodded "Alright, let's give it our best shot!" And with that said, the two approached the front door too the Gym.

The door slid open automatically as Harriet stepped towards it, allowing her entrance, as she entered into a small reception area, she was greeted by an Asian woman wearing a floral kimono. "Greetings," the woman welcomed with a small bow. "Welcome to the Soan Town Pokemon League Gym, are you here to challenge the leader?"

"Uh, yeah, we are." Harriet said, nodding as Padfoot barked in agreement.

"Please, come this way, Taiko-sama is waiting for the next challenger, may I have your name and hometown please?" the receptionist asked as she stepped out from behind the desk.

"Harriet Potter," She said, "I'm from Kasai Village."

"Very well," the Receptionist said, writing the notes down into a clipboard. "How many Pokemon will you be using for the fight?"

"Uhh, just one." She said, as Padfoot barked. "Its our first gym battle."

The Receptionist smiled kindly as she bowed slightly. "I wish you luck on your battle, please, step into the arena," she requested as she gestured to the door. "Taiko-sama will be with you shortly."

Harriet nodded as she stepped through to a large arena that had a pokeball design in the center of a rectangle chalked onto a dirt ground with two smaller rectangles attached onto each end, making a guess she stepped into the smaller rectangle on her end and patiently waited, taking in the empty stadium seats around her.

'_Glad there isn't any huge audiences,_' she thought to herself, before the doors on the opposite side of the arena snapped open.

From the doors a beautiful Asian woman walked out, she was slightly shorter than Harriet, only an inch or two, with sleek and shiny ebony black hair done into a long ponytail with a large ribbon, a slight amount of makeup enhanced her aristocratic features while her kimono was simple, yet elegant, being a light blue with light green leaf designs on it and a darker green Obi holding it closed. "Welcome, challenger," she greeted with a polite bow. "I am the leader of this gym, Taiko Sen."

Harriet, knowing at least a bit about such formalities, bowed as well. "Nice to meet you miss Sen," she said, "My name is Harriet Potter… and this is my Partner, Padfoot." Said dog-like Pokemon barked in response.

Sen gave her a kind smile as the ref stepped into the referee's stand. "This is an official One on One Pokemon League Gym Battle!" the ref announced loudly. "Challenger Harriet Potter of Kasai Village, are you ready?"

Harriet nodded, as she glanced at Padfoot "Ready Padfoot?" She asked, as Padfoot barked again as he jumped forward, and landed into the ring.

"Leader Sen Taiko, are you ready?" the ref asked as Sen nodded in confirmation. "Then let the battle commence!"

"Zangoose, let us begin," Sen announced as she threw the pokeball, unleashing a bipedal white mongoose looking creature with red markings. "Slash."

'_Okay… let's do this._' Harriet thought, "Padfoot! Use Ember!" She ordered, as Padfoot nodded as he dashed forward, launching a flurry of fire towards the Zangoose.

The Zangoose, without needing to be told, leapt to the side of the bursts of fire before returning to its charge on the Houndour slashing its claws at the lupine pokemon only for Padfoot to dodge out of the way.

"Tackle!" Harriet shouted, as Padfoot slid to a stop, and then dashed forward towards the Zangoose, however the Zangoose dodged the attack as well. Padfoot tried to attack the Zangoose again, only for it to dodge it as well.

"Fury Cutter!" Sen shouted out, causing the Zangoose to charge forward, slashing at Padfoot, landing three consecutive blows that seemed to increase in damage with each hit.

"Padfoot!" Harriet shouted in worry, as Padfoot hit the ground. He struggled to get up for a few moments, before he snapped back to his feet, growling at the Zangoose before him. Letting out a sigh of relief Harriet took a moment to think about what to do. "Padfoot, use Bite!"

Padfoot did as commanded as he charged forward towards the Zangoose. The larger Pokemon tried to slam its claws into him, but Padfoot jumped over and bit down hard into Zangoose's left arm. The Zangoose tried to shake it off, but Padfoot refused to let go.

"Zangoose," Taiko murmured softly with a slight frown. "Use agility to shake him off."

The Zangoose growled before launching itself in a rush of speed, trying to throw the Canine-Pokemon off of itself. But surprisingly, Padfoot did not let go, in fact he just tightened his jaws around the Zangoose's arm.

"Slam," Taiko ordered as the Zangoose leapt into the air a good bit, even with Padfoot weighing it down before using its momentum to flip and slam the Houndour into the gym floor.

"Padfoot!" Harriet cried out in worry. When the dust settled, the Zangoose was still standing, slightly holding its left arm from where Padfoot had bitten. On the ground, said Houndour was also, amazingly, still standing - though he wasn't looking too hot with the damage he took from the last attack.

"It appears that both of our pokemon are nearing their limits, shall we end this?" she questioned. "Zangoose, Crush Claw."

Harriet's eyes narrowed slightly as Zangoose prepared its attack "Padfoot?" She asked her companion who glanced back at her. "You ready for this?"

Padfoot nodded, which was all she needed as Harriet grinned "Alright… use Tackle!"

The Houndour nodded, as he crouched down before he dashed forward, speeding towards the Zangoose who followed suit, charging towards Padfoot.

The two met in a fierce clash that had them deadlocked for a few moments, the both of them struggling for dominance over one another, until finally the Zangoose was hurled back, slamming into the ground before struggling to get back up, only to collapse back onto the ground. "Winner! Harriet!" the ref announced loudly.

Harriet blinked "W-we won?" She asked before she smiled widely "WE WON! HOLY CRAP WE DID IT PADFOOT!" Said Houndour barked in approval as he ran back to his trainer, as she embraced him in a hug. "You were awesome out there!"

Padfoot barked again as he gave her cheek a sloppy lick as Taiko recalled the Zangoose before walking up to the celebrating pair. "Congratulations on your victory, Harriet-san," she said to the rookie trainer. "The both of you fought brilliantly, take this, the Shiroi badge as proof of your victory."

Harriet smiled as she accepted the Shiroi badge, a black hexagonal shape with red edges "Thank you ma'am," she said, "This means _so _much!"

Taiko smiled as she bowed slightly in a graceful manner. "Of course, Harriet-san," she returned. "I wish you luck with your future battles."

Harriet returned the gesture "Thank you, Taiko-sama," she said. "And I wish you the best of luck in yours."

Padfoot added in a bark of his wo, earning a slight giggle from the Gym Leader before the pair took their leave, the Houndour rubbing his flank up against Harriet.

Harriet giggled as she walked along with Padfoot, heading for the Pokemon Center, to both heal up Padfoot, and to get a room for the night. "You did a great job today, Padfoot," she said happily as they walked, inspecting her new badge. "I'm going to have to make sure to reward you later."

Padfoot barked excitedly in response, knowing exactly what he wanted as a reward from his trainer, and planned on achieving.

Harriet smiled in response, completely unaware what her pokemon was planning, nor what a certain pokemon god was planning.

* * *

**The Void**

* * *

Arceus chuckled as a piece of popcorn levitated to his mouth before munching down on it. "**Oh, this is good,**" he mused as he watched his plaything check into a pokemon center. "**I don't even have to push the Houndour too much… just need to make sure to… encourage 'her' into it.**"

A second voice laughed in the void as a humanoid with sleek black hair, pale skin, mischievous blue eyes and wearing a leather coat. "**Arceus, I am glad you invited me to watch,**" Loki, the Norse god of Mischief said as he munched on his own popcorn. "**I haven't had this much fun since I convinced my brother to dress in drag to get back Mjolnir!**" the God paused as he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "**Do you mind if I… **_**assist **_**our intrepid little doggy friend a bit?**" he questioned, a sly grin.

Arceus raised a non-existent eyebrow at the Norse God in response, nodding his head in allowance.

"**A special attack to be gifted upon him… a modification on the one I believe is called, Nightmare, is it?**" Loki informed. "**He should find it quite useful indeed…**"

Arceus saw what his friend was doing before letting out a laugh. "**Oh, this is so much fun,**" he commented. "**Good thing mortals are always trying to reach places they shouldn't, else this wouldn't be happening!**"

The two Gods began laughing as they set their plan into motion.

* * *

**Pokemon Center - Harriet's Room**

* * *

Padfoot was currently grinning to himself - well, as much as a dog _could _grin anyways - as a thought entered into his head, an… idea.

For some reason he felt that he could use a new move, which in itself wasn't unusual as all Pokemon could develop new ways of attacking as they gain experience in battle, but this one wasn't really an attack, well, for other pokemon anyways. No this was for… _other _uses…

Turning to his 'Trainer', who was currently sound asleep in her bed, completely unaware of what her pokemon was planning, Houndour used his new move… 'Dream Dominance'.

* * *

**Harriet's Dream**

* * *

When Harriet had been Harry, he had once read a book by a man named Freud who claimed that dreams were our repressed selves trying to make themselves known, or something along those lines, which led to her questioning what this dream meant for herself.

Actually, she was pretty sure when she fell asleep, she didn't start off dream, but no real way to prove that now is there?

Harriet could feel her face flush as she crawled on her hands and knees, stark naked save for a collar around her neck with a metal disk hanging from it, proclaiming her to be a 'Poke-bitch' as she moved towards Padfoot who was looking at her lustfully.

She could hear him bark at her, her dreaming mind interpreting it as a command to turn around and present herself, making her dreams self, and her real self in response, shiver in depraved delight at the authoritative tone as she turned and pressed her upper body against the ground, showing off her dripping pussy.

"Master…" her dream self cooed out in anticipation. "Please fuck this horrible, slutty excuse of a Trainer…"

The real Harriet could feel herself blush deeper at the words, and the joyful lust that lay within them.

'_When was the last time _I _sounded that happy?_' she caught herself thinking before shaking herself out of those thoughts and tried to think of something else to change the dream.

Her attempts were in vain, however, as her gaze kept returning to the scene before her for longer and longer periods.

"Master… I am going to cum… please let me cum~" Harriet cried out in a pleading moan, Padfoot growling out a negative response as he continued to ram into her pussy.

Harriet could feel her own body heat up as a coil built up within her, building up to an extreme point within her when suddenly-

* * *

**Harriet's Room**

* * *

Harriet gasp as she shot up in her bed, her bountiful chest bouncing as she heaved for air, staring wildly ahead of her, her entire body taut as she shuddered from the echoes of pleasure that pulsed within her, unable to escape.

'_W… what was with that dream?_' Harriet wondered to herself, laying back down on the bed. '_And… why do I feel so unfulfilled?_'

As Harriet lay awake, lost in her thoughts and memories of her dream, unconsciously roaming her hands across her body, completely unaware of Padfoot watching her from a half closed eyelid, a smirk adorning his face as he eagerly awaited the fruition of his plan.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

AN: Short Chapter I know, but this is more of a side fic more than anything for me, it doesn't really hold my full attention, so please don't badger me about updating it, it makes me want to work on it less than more, anyways, if anyone wants to take the idea and make their own fic, go right ahead, I won't stop you, but this will be continued at it's own plodding pace, Happy New Year!


End file.
